


Fun Times With Fairy Friends

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Levy has a crush on Lucy, will a little drinking game go too far? Or can she trust their friends to respect her boundaries?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Fun Times With Fairy Friends

Seven minutes in heaven, never have I ever, spin the bottle, truth or dare, all seem like innocent childish party games, right? Add alcohol and adults to the mix and things get even wilder. It’s always some sort of crazy idea to get people to make out or confess to their crush. It was the lamest idea any of my friends had that night, but I played along anyway.

It’s a dangerous mix as well, alcohol and a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare, when drunks start playing, anything goes. And those in a vulnerable state could spill their heart when they had never intended to open up that much to anyone ever. I’d much rather have been at the library instead. That was what I was planning anyway, to walk out and go study when the bottle landed on me. Luck wasn’t on my side at all tonight because Cana was the one asking. And everyone in all of Magnolia knew how she could get with her questions. I was worried to death.

But she must have seen the look in my eyes when she asked me truth or dare and I put on my best faked comfortable face and asked for a dare. Maybe I needed to lighten up a little. I mean this was Cana, she was either going to dare me to drink an alcohol so strong it could kill me, confess my most embarrassing secrets to my crush, or run around the campus with my panties on my head. No big deal right? Ugh. I just wanted to go back to my room and read. The last thing anyone needed tonight was to find out I liked Lucy. At least it was the last thing I needed tonight. The stars must have been on my side though. When Cana gave me my dare, it wasn’t to kiss Lucy in front of everyone. Cana handed me a bottle of her favorite beer. “Try some. There’s your dare.”

Relief rushed over me and I slammed the bottle and chugged so fast I made myself dizzy. I really am a lightweight. A lightweight who was thankful her secret was safe a little longer. Innocent childish party games can turn wild when adults play them, but respecting a friend’s boundaries, even if it’s not being ready to talk to her crush yet, will always make a great party.


End file.
